


Perfect Enough

by harrisonbored



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Incest, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Post-RotJ, Sharing a Bed, mentions of disordered eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrisonbored/pseuds/harrisonbored
Summary: Han, Luke, and Leia christen their first apartment together, which is way less sexual than it sounds.





	Perfect Enough

**Author's Note:**

> this is could be han/luke, han/leia, or leia/han/luke if you squint, or just platonic. whatever you want to read it as, as the author i’m partial to all of the above. no incest though, obviously.

The apartment on Chandrila was easily the most luxurious place Han had ever lived, at least long-term. There were a couple of places he’d holed up in with Lando years ago that came close, but they seldom stayed in one place for very long. 

It sat on the top floor; a penthouse suite. Han had teased Leia about it at first, that her royal instincts died hard. Truthfully, Han knew that Leia could survive in worse conditions than him, and that the apartment was really the higher ups in the New Republic’s doing.

Despite his teasing, though, he wasn’t complaining. 

It had been a long, difficult road after the second Death Star. Luke and Leia’s newfound relation had been thrust into the public eye, mostly against their will. Thankfully, it hadn’t made it out who their father was, at least not yet. Leia knew the day was coming, and that it would be better for her to come out with it rather than for it to be found out, but neither she nor Luke were ready for that. The wound was still too fresh. 

Finally, though, the Empire had been beaten back to the far corners of the galaxy. Leia had been given a reprieve from her work, a month-long vacation that Han and Luke knew would drive her up the walls. Still, it was much needed, even if Leia wouldn’t admit it. 

“There’s still so much work to do!” Leia moaned as she was dragged out of the meeting room by Han and Luke. 

“Yeah, and somebody else can do it,” Han replied. 

Leia was moody the entire speeder ride there, but now, standing in front of the finally-furnished apartment’s door, she seemed considerably more cheerful. She quickly slid in the keycard, unlocking the door with a soft click, and pushed it open. 

The place _smelled_ new- like paint and cleaning supplies and fresh carpet. The foyer alone was bigger than some of the hovels Han had stayed in.

“It’s too much,” Leia mumbled, taking off her shoes at the door. 

“It’s nice,” Luke replied, following Leia’s lead. It dawned on Han that Luke, like him, had spent less than a grand total of a week in any place like this. 

Han, not wanting to incur a lecture from Leia, removed his boots as well. She had a funny little half-smile on her face when he made eye contact with her.

“Didn’t peg you to be so... civilized,” she said. 

“Don’t wanna stain the carpets, sweetheart.”

Luke had already headed deeper into the apartment. He was standing just out of sight in the living room. Leia and Han followed him, Han not paying much attention as they walked. He stopped when Leia let out a soft gasp, coming to a halt just inside the living room.

Han looked up to see what Leia and Luke were looking at so intently, and felt himself instantly freeze. 

The entirety of the far wall was glass, showing a beautiful view of the entire harbor. There was a door cut out of one panel, leading out to a terrace. A panel on the adjacent wall controlled the settings of the glass, allowing for the window to be dimmed or tinted for privacy or to block out sunlight. 

Leia was the first to move, crossing over to the door and slowly opening it. She walked out on the balcony, taking in the cool breeze and pinkish sunset. She nearly jumped when Han’s hand sat comfortingly on her lower back. He moved to pull away, but she quickly shook her head and he replaced his hand. 

Luke stood on Han’s other side, his real hand against Han’s bicep. They stood and watched as the sun completed its slow descent. Though she didn’t know why, Leia felt like she could truly breathe for the first time since Alderaan blew to pieces years ago. 

“We gotta eat,” Han said softly, interrupting the silence. Leia nodded in agreement and went back into the house. Luke took a bit longer, Han gently pulling him inside by the elbow after a few moments. 

Leia was already in the kitchen, giving their food order to the concierge, when Han and Luke came inside. Luke sat down on a barstool, leaning against the breakfast bar. Han sat down next to him, rubbing a hand across Luke’s shoulder blades.

“Spaced out?” Han asked. 

Luke nodded. He seemed perpetually out of it when not in public. Han couldn’t blame him. 

“Food should be here in about fifteen minutes,” Leia said, switching off the comm and coming over to ruffle Luke’s hair. “You gonna be all right?”

“Yeah,” Luke said. 

Neither of them were convinced, but Han and Leia let it go. 

It was dark out, with little lights dancing out across the harbor from boats and waterspeeders. Han switched on a holo to watch while they ate. Luke at least had an appetite, which couldn’t have been said in the months following Endor. He finished his food and sat the plate down on the caf table. He leaned into Leia’s side, and she pressed her head against his while rubbing his back.

Han cleaned up the plates, leaving them in the sink for someone (most likely Threepio) to wash later. He returned to the living room and sat down on the opposite side of Luke. 

“I didn’t get a chance to shower this morning,” Luke said finally, gently untangling himself from Leia and Han’s grip. “I’m gonna go use the sonics real quick.”

“Take a water shower, it’ll feel nicer!” Leia called after him. 

Luke disappeared into the refresher. Leia stood up and straightened her skirt. 

“I’m going to go take my hair down,” Leia informed him. “I’ll be back.”

“Need any help?” Han asked. Leia’s hair was frequently difficult to both do and undo alone.

Leia smiled and shook her head. “I’ll be all right.”

She headed into her bedroom, listening to the sounds coming from the refresher as she went. She heard the sound of water hitting the shower floor, rather than the hum of the sonics. 

_Good,_ Leia thought, _it’ll do him some good, hopefully._

Taking down her hair took a while, as expected. By the time she had finished and dressed for bed, Luke was already out of the refresher. She headed back into the living room, where Luke stood in the doorway. 

At first, she watched him, confused. She peered over his shoulder to follow his gaze-

The caf table had been moved, pushed back against the far wall. Blankets hung from the back of the couch and chairs from the kitchen, creating a tent-like cave in the center of the room. There was an opening facing the holoplayer; just inside of the opening was a pile of blankets and pillows, mostly out of sight from Leia’s view. 

“Han-?”

“Oh, uh, hey,” Han mumbled, emerging from the kitchen, his arms filled with snacks.

“What... What is this?” Leia asked, trying to hold back her amusement. 

“I thought- It’s our first night in the new apartment,” he explained, setting down the food and pulling a bottle of Corellian wine from it’s hiding spot within the blankets, “so I thought it would be a good idea to sort of... Celebrate it, I guess.”

Leia smiled fondly, if a little amused. She walked over to where Han was standing and stole a packet from the pile of snacks. 

“Sounds good to me,” Leia said agreeably. 

Luke nodded, crossing over to stand next to them. “Yeah, sounds good,” he echoed, voice sleepy.

It took a bit of squirming, trying to get comfortable in the small space. Han laid out on his stomach in the middle, his legs long enough that his feet stuck up under the couch. Leia curled up on his left, tearing into her packet. Luke rested his head on the pillow near Han’s right elbow, his wet hair fanned out against the soft fabric. 

Leia felt almost silly. She hadn’t been in a blanket fort since she was a child, probably younger than ten years old. Still, it made her feel a little fuzzy inside. 

Han was good at that. It used to drive her crazy, but not so much any more.

She also knew it was just as much for Luke as it was for her, if not more so. While Leia and Luke were close, and had been since Yavin, Han seemed to know just about everything about him. He knew all of Luke’s little ticks and childhood stories and everything that made him feel better, even when he was dragging down. 

A fun, light-hearted holo played softly in front of them, but Leia knew Luke wasn’t paying much attention. Every time she looked over, Han had a hand on his back or in his hair, and Luke looked halfway asleep. 

Leia just tore into another packet.

Once mostly she and Han had depleted the wine and the snacks, they finished out the holo. Luke laid there, watching through heavy, glazed eyes. 

“Wanna go on to bed, kid?” Han asked at one point, leaning over. 

“Nah,” Luke mumbled, scrubbing at his eyes. “Wanna see how this ends.”

“All right.”

It was only about twenty more minutes before the holo ended. As the credits rolled, Leia began crawling out of their little den to head on to bed. 

“You comin’?” Leia asked, turning around to look at Han. He raised a finger to his lips, gesturing with his free hand at Luke’s slumped-over form, dead asleep. 

Leia bit back a giggle. “How are we gonna get him out of there without waking him up?”

“Could just let him sleep in here.”

“His back will be killing him if he sleeps in that position all night. Come on, I’ll help you move him.”

With a lot of delicate movements and Han swearing under his breath, they finally pulled Luke out from the fort without rousing him. Han was able to pick him up from there, groaning as he rose up from the ground before frowning.

“He’s still really light,” Han mumbled, a little worried. 

Leia shared his concerned expression, biting down on her knuckle. “He’s been eating normally... Around me, anyways.”

“Same here. Guess he must have been farther gone than we thought.”

Leia nodded. She didn’t really want to think about the hell Luke had been through.

“Should I take him to his room?” Han asked, changing the subject as if he could read Leia’s thoughts. 

Leia shook her head almost immediately. She wasn’t particularly interested in leaving Luke alone after how tired he had been followed up by their revelation that Luke was still very much on the road to recovery, not fully recovered. 

“We can all sleep in my room,” Leia decided. “The bed’s big enough.”

“Fine by me,” Han said, carrying Luke into Leia’s room. He waited for Leia to turn down the covers before gently laying Luke down in the middle. 

Leia gently tugged the blankets back up over him before turning back towards Han. “I’m gonna go to the refresher, be back in a minute?”

“‘Kay,” Han replied, climbing into bed after Luke. 

Leia left the room, leaving Han alone to adjust the blankets. He managed to tuck Luke in a little more, reaching over to rub a thumb along his cheekbone. 

“Gods, there’s no way you know how much you mean to me. And Leia, too, but I won’t speak for her.”

Luke slept on, his chest rising and falling rhythmically. 

Leia came back, carrying a few pillows from their blanket fort with her. “I don’t think I had enough for all of us.”

“Good thinkin’,” Han said, taking a couple pillows from her and piling them under his head. Luke had monopolized most of the pillows that were already on the bed, so at least Han didn’t have to worry too much about adjusting him.

Leia settled in on the other side of Luke, pulling her hair away from her face as she laid down. Luke, between all the soft conversation and movement, hadn’t woken up at all. Proof of how exhausted he was. 

“All good, Leia?” Han asked as Leia stilled. She took note of Han’s word choice- her name, not one of the silly pet names he’d given her over the years. He wasn’t just asking about whether or not she was ready for him to shut off the bedside lamp. 

“I think,” she replied. “Are we keeping the hall light on?”

Even in the low light, Leia could see the flush creep across Han’s face. “Yeah,” he mumbled. 

She leaned over Luke to cup Han’s cheek, her thumb running over his cheekbone. “It’s okay.”

“It’s embarrassing.”

“It’s okay,” she repeated. 

Han groaned a little, but not loud enough to potentially wake Luke. Leia patted his cheek in a half-teasing, half-empathetic manner before returning to her side of the bed. 

“None of us came back from all of that whole, Han. If anything, you’re doing better than most would.”

Han just shrugged at that. Both in an effort to hear Leia and out of impulse, his head was basically leaning on Luke’s now. 

“Is he even still breathing?” Leia asked, only a little amused, noting how Luke was laying face down in the pillows. 

“Yeah, but I don’t think I could move him if I wanted to at this point.”

“‘r you could jus’ shuddup,” Luke slurred, taking both Leia and Han off guard. 

“You’re supposed to be sleeping,” Han said accusingly, poking Luke in the shoulder. 

“I was until you two decided to have a therapy session,” Luke replied, moving his face so he could speak clearly. “Without me,” he added, feigning hurt. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Han apologized dramatically. “Next time we’ll be sure to wake you up so you can share with the group.”

Luke just moaned and stuck his face back in the pillow. 

Leia smiled at the scene and reached over to pet Luke’s hair. 

“She’s right you know,” Luke said finally, looking at Han out of the corner of his eye, his face still stuck in the pillow. “None of us are... The same, I guess.”

“I know.” Han was pointedly avoiding eye contact, but Luke didn’t push him on it. He just reached out and tangled his hand in Han’s hair. 

“Thanks for looking after me, uh, I know I’ve been... worrisome,” Luke added. 

“No problem. We’re workin’ on it, all of us,” Han said. 

Luke smiled and nuzzled back into the pillows. 

It had all been difficult, the years behind them. Things still weren’t perfect; all of them knew that. But here, in the quiet warmth of Leia’s bedroom, things felt perfect enough.

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sittin in my phone notes for months now ahdksjds
> 
> i hate the title but what’re you gonna do


End file.
